Paxton Fettel
Paxton Fettel (Voiced by Peter Lurie) is the main antagonist of the F.E.A.R. series (except F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin). He plays a key role in both F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon, the Vivendi Timeline and appears in F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn. He is set to return in F.E.A.R. 3, this time as a protagonist rather than an antagonist as a playable character working alongside the Pointman. __TOC__ Both Timelines Dark Horse Comic Book While Paxton Fettel is a cannibal and is seen throughout F.E.A.R. devouring the remains of his victims, he indulges in the primal act not to sustain himself nutritionally, but to apparently absorb people's memories by consuming their flesh, as touched on in the Dark Horse Comics publication that accompanied the DVD edition. F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon Paxton Fettel is a product of Armacham Technology Corporation's secretive Origin project, Paxton Fettel commands an entire battalion of highly-trained, heavily-armed "Replica" (clone) supersoldiers as well as other Replica Forces that take orders directly from Paxton telepathically. However, they are able to act fairly independently within the confines of Fettel's mind control, relying on using military jargon to communicate amongst themselves. This system was developed by Armacham Technology Corporation in a U.S. Department of Defense-sponsored project known as "Perseus". He is first seen kneeling in a cell at the Perseus Compound, before being released by the mysterious Alma Wade. Early in F.E.A.R., it is learned that Alma fused minds with Fettel, known as a Synchronicity Event, showing him the "pains" that Armacham Technology Corporation caused her and who was directly responsible for them. He keeps muttering that "they" deserve to die, "they" later being revealed to be everyone directly involved in Project Origin. He often appears to the F.E.A.R. Point Man for brief moments of time before dissolving into ash. It is revealed near the end that Alma was his mother, as well as the Point Man being his brother and that leading his battalion of Replica Forces into rebellion during F.E.A.R. was an effort to locate the facility where Alma's body was being stored, free her and get revenge on the Armacham Technology Corporation. He is killed by the Point Man point-blank near the end of F.E.A.R. in the Origin Facility, shutting down the Replica forces in the process. Vivendi Timeline F.E.A.R. Extraction Point He reappears in Extraction Point after Alma Wade revives him and reactivates his Replica Forces, telling the Point Man, "I know, it makes no sense. Not much does anymore...You killed me. I didn't like that." He reappears throughout Extraction Point, usually with a squadron of Replica soldiers. At the end of the Extraction Point, Fettel destroys the UH-60 Blackhawk Helicopter that attempts to rescue the Point Man at Auburn Hospital's roof and claims that the Point Man has only delayed their doom. He then reiterates his claim from F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon that a war is coming. F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate In Perseus Mandate Paxton Fettel appears after the explosion of the Origin Facility, communicating with the Sergeant on several occasions, as well as making threatening remarks to the Nightcrawlers. After the credits roll, a Nightcrawler Elite is seen approaching the Senator, bringing him the sample of Fettel's DNA. Monolith Timeline Armacham Field Guide *Age 6 : Fettel's Paragon scores, while not as strong as Alma Wade's, outstrip all other Paragon subjects. *Age 10 : Initial synchronicity event with Alma Wade, Fettel's mother. Alma was able to transmit commands to Fettel through a merging of consciousness. As a result of synchronicity, Fettel turns violent. Seven Origin staffers are killed by Fettel due to his enhanced strength and mental acumen. *Age 14 : Fettel is permanently assigned to Project Perseus. *Age 22 : First Replica Forces comes online. *Age 24 : Successful "link" is made between Fettel and a Replica Forces. Training exercises conclude without incident. Project Perseus advances to the next stage. Replica production is increased. *Age 30 : Second synchronicity with Alma Wade. Fettel suffers complete psychic break and turns homicidal. He leads a Replica battalion in revolt. Point Man terminates Fettel outside the The Vault in the Origin Facility after wiping out half of Fettel's forces. When he was young he enjoyed learning military tactics history and weapons. After the first Synchronicity Event he started having nightmares where he reported that he saw himself eating people to learn their secrets. These nightmares persisted through out the rest of his life. However this all ended when Alma Wade linked with him for the second time. F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin Paxton Fettel does not appear in Project Origin, as he was killed by the Point Man in the F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon. A painting of that event can be seen in a classroom in Wade Elementary School. F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn In the Reborn trailer and demo Paxton Fettel is seen kneeling in his room in the Perseus Compound. Whether the Perseus Compound seen is physical or a hallucination is unknown. Fettel refers to the war he mentioned in F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon as beginning and that all he has now are dreams of her. Fettel also refers to a Replica Soldier, Foxtrot 813 as being the key to his rebirth. He plays a protagonist role rather than an antagonistic one as saw that Alma did not care about him and used him to set her free. Foxtrot 813 goes into a hallucination after trying to fix a radio. 813 then gains the ability of slow-mo. Fettel persuades 813 to "set me free" in order to stop Alma. After he goes rogue, 813 goes to ground zero to release Fettel from his cell. 813 reveals his face, which is almost identical to Fettel's. Fettel then dissolves and takes over the mind of 813 and declares, "I am . . . reborn" and starts his mission to find his brother and stop their mother. F.3.A.R Paxton Fettel returns, this time working alongside his older brother, Point Man, wanting to 'come together and witness the birth of a new member of the family' or the Third Prototype, which Point Man can either choose to go with it or try to stop it. Fettel's known abilities include the ability to hit enemies with a psychic stun-blast, and to posess enemies for a period of time, depending on their mental strength (weaker enemies cannot sustain Paxton's will for long, while stronger enemies can be controlled longer periods of time.) He is also able to go places Point Man cannot reach to gather items and information. There is a "morality" system in which Paxton can choose to give important items/info to the Pointman or choose to keep them to himself. Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Armacham Projects Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Characters Category:F.E.A.R. Characters Category:F.E.A.R. Extraction Point Characters Category:F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate Characters Category:F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn Characters